


Death And The Maiden

by crestedhearts (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crestedhearts
Summary: In which Marlene's aunt, a mysterious woman by the name of Valkyrja, reunites with both father and daughter under more than mysterious circumstances. It becomes obvious that she's more than who she says she is and it's up to Wedge to figure out what.
Kudos: 1





	Death And The Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> A new series! As always, tell me what you thought!

LONG, SILKY HAIR一as pale as fine rays of true, genuine moonlight, tipped with mako green phosphorence and royal blue as deep as the darkest depths of the ocean一tumbled down the woman's back in a luxurious sheet. It shone underneath the fluorescent lights of the train, providing a multitude of colors to the visible eye, a brilliant sheen of pinks, blues, greens, gorgeous ultraviolets, and neon yellows. Many people stared at that hair, watched as it rustled underneath the vents in the car, transfixed when it fell over a cotton clad shoulder to rest delicately at her back.

Wedge had never seen anyone like her before.

She wore no gaudy clothing like the rest of Wall Market, which was from where she had boarded, and instead donned a fine cotton dress, sewn with sparkling, yet modest golden thread at the wrists, collar, and the hem that covered her bare toes, which had been painted the deepest of blacks, filed down to a neat precision. Upon her neck rested an ornate crest that appeared black but shone like oil whenever she jolted with the train; upon her wrists, unusually, were orbs of materia of various kinds, socketed into charms and chains that wound about her fingers and dangled delicately from her knuckles.

Above the cotton dress she wore a shawl, embroidered in the same golden thread and made of the same cotton fabric. It clung to her shoulders, hiding the deep diamond shaped cuts that exposed the majority of her collarbones and upper arms, and from the bottom that clipped close to her knees dangled tassels of gold, their knots wrapped around shining orbs of golden materia.

Her eyes were closed, but he had heard whispers from the other passengers that she had odd eyes, as violet as the sheen of her hair. A serene smile was upon her face, like she had left this plane of reality long ago, and she sat as still as a statue, her hands were folded primly, holding a small pouch that she refused to remove her fingers from. Then she reached up.

In her ears, one side of her hair being gently swept back to pull the generous lengths of hair to one side, dangled earrings that threw him for a loop. Bright yellow chocobos stared back at him with winky faces, their wings raised in joy, feet kicking outwards as if they had jumped in midair. It was out of place on a woman so elegant, so mysterious, and Wedge couldn't help but silently gape at her.

On first sight, he had almost mistaken her for that Sephiroth guy that Cloud had spoken about in his sleep. But it was difficult to mistake her for him when her hair held those colors, the way her skin seemed to repel the light instead of attract it, and that sweet smile upon her lips; no one that at peace could be Sephiroth.

"Pretty, huh?" From beside him, Jessie spoke for the first time since the woman had gotten on the train. She had been watching, too, in the same mesmeric form as Wedge. "I've never seen her before. Do you think she's one of Madame M's girls?"

"I doubt it." Wedge pulled his gaze away. "She seems too modest for that. Maybe one of the receptionists?"

"No, too… boring. She seems like the kind of gal that runs a business or something." Jessie tapped her chin with her fingers, snapping them when she came up with something. "A priestess!"

"That's all you could come up with?" Wedge deadpanned. He dug in his pocket to produce a peppermint and put it in his mouth to settle his aching stomach. "I don't think your mom's pizza agreed with me tonight, Jessie. I feel like I just ate a handful of nails."

"Or you just ate too much," she laughed, elbowing him in the ribs. He groaned and scooted away. "Big baby. We'll get Tifa to make something when we get back."

"I don't think I could take another tonic," he complained. He looked back over at the woman, only to find her looking straight at him with a small, polite smile. "Uh…"

"What?" Jessie urged. She then caught sight of the woman, then at Wedge, who's cheeks were beginning to flush a pale pink. "Oh, wowza! What pretty eyes!"

"Jessie!" Wedge hissed, elbowing her this time.

The woman's smile widened just a bit. She opened her mouth, probably to speak, but then thought better of it and turned her head away. The smile was still there, though, and Wedge felt himself getting even more flustered.

"What?" She responded, standing when the train slowed to a crawl near Sector Seven. "It's true! She has pretty eyes! I've never seen any that color before!"

"Ugh, nevermind. Let's go get that tonic. I think I might throw up."

"Is that your stomach or your crush talking?" She teased, but shoved him off the train anyways, directing him down the street to the series of rooftops they would use to get back to the slums discreetly. "Come on, we need to get back to Biggs and一"

"Excuse me?" The woman stood a few feet from them, a hand clutching her shawl and the other holding the bag in a vice grip. Her eyebrows were furrowed, setting those pretty ultraviolet eyes into a slightly unnerved expression. Framed by pale lashes, her eyes were almost ethereal. "Can you direct me to a bar called Seventh Heaven? I'm looking for someone there."

"W-who are you looking for?" Wedge stuttered. Jessie sighed. "Maybe we can help."

"I'm looking for a man named Barret." She shifted, turning towards the street. Her shawl's tassels rustled with the movement. "He said I could find him at this place, but I'm afraid I don't know where it is… or how to get there."

"You're one of Barret's friends?" Jessie asked, eyes wide in shock. "I didn't know he even had any."

"So you know him?" The woman stepped a little closer. The scent of lilacs and lavender drifted off of her in the breeze. "Can you take me to him? I'll compensate you for your trouble."

"How much are we talking?" Jessie inquired, stepping up to close the distance between them. It was then that she realized that the woman before her was quite tall, perhaps even as tall as Barret was, flat footed. "The route we're taking is pretty dangerous. We'll have to protect you if things get rough."

"Would one hundred gil apiece suffice?" She asked, rummaging around in one of her pockets and producing two single, one hundred gil coins for them. From the extra clinking going on in her pocket, it sounded like she had a lot more. "I can protect myself. I'm an experienced magic user. All I need is for you to guide me."

"I'm sold," Jessie chortled, taking the offered gil and turning to Wedge. "What about you? We can split up if you don't want to do the job."

"It's fine with me, but can we hurry? My stomach is rumbling up a storm."

"Yeah, yeah." Jessie rolled her eyes and turned back to the woman. "How well do can you deal with rooftops?"

"Well enough." The woman smiled, a sparkle of mischief in her eye. "Shall we go?"

They walked down the sidewalk to one of the nearby alleyways where Jessie had set up a ladder before they left to her mother's house. They bypassed several thugs and drunkards, who parted for them knowing who they were, and allowed the mysterious woman to climb up the ladder first.

As she reached the third rung from the top, Jessie asked,"So what's your name? I'm Jessie and this is Wedge. It's only polite we get to know yours."

She vaulted over the raised edge of the roof like she weighed nothing with the materia attached to her body. "My name? It's Valkyrja."

"That's a weird name." Jessie went up next. "I've never heard of it before."

"You wouldn't have." Valkyrja smiled at her secretively before moving aside to allow the girl to help Wedge up onto the roof, pulling him up by the hand. "How far do we have to walk across these roofs?"

"Not long, just until we can get to the back paths. Then we'll be home free." Jessie patted Wedge's back and set off down the roof. "Come on! If we get back before eight, we can see if Tifa's made dinner! Wedge, move it!"

"Yes ma'am!" He breathed, jogging to catch up with her rapidly moving form. Valkyrja was right behind him, keeping from one roof to another as gracefully as a deer. "Watch out for the nails, wouldn't want to get caught in any of those."

"I'll remember that," Valkyrja laughed, turning her attention towards Jessie. The girl waved at them exuberantly, pointing to another ladder. "Are we almost there already?"

"Yep! This way's much faster than taking the normal route. That way we won't miss Tifa's cooking." His stomach rumbled in protest. "Or, maybe not…"

Valkyrja laughed politely and allowed him to help her keep her balance as she lowered her foot to the ladder. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Wedge flushed red once more, following her down when she reached the bottom.

From there they walked in silence, finally reaching the telltale walls of the slums. People waved to them and greeted them as they passed, eyeing Valkyrja with some suspicion, and Jessie took them all the way to Seventh Heaven's doorstep.

Barret was sitting on the steps with Marlene, laughing up a storm while she colored in one of her books. The doors behind him were open, exposing Tifa, Cloud, and Aerith inside; Jessie even spotted Biggs with them. She bounded inside before Wedge could stop her, motioning halfheartedly to Valkyrja.

"Sorry," Wedge apologized sheepishly. The woman inclined her head with a small nod of acknowledgement. "Jessie gets too excited sometimes. Hey, Barret, you have a visitor!"

His laughing abruptly cut off. "A visitor? Who in the ever一"

"Aunt Val!" Marlene exclaimed, dropping her crayons and book. "Aunt Val!"

Wedge looked over to see relief pouring over her features as the little girl ran over to her and slammed into her legs, jumping and holding her arms up to be lifted.

"Valkyrja?" Barret mumbled, the visible parts of his face frozen with surprise. "Well I'll be damned. I thought you were dead. And here you are, in the flesh."

"Marlene," Valkyrja cooed, scooping up the little girl and showering her with kisses to her forehead. "Has Barret been taking good care of you, honeybunches?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, wiggling to be let down. "Look, look! I got a new coloring book! Come look at it!"

When the pale haired woman released her, Marlene bounded towards the stairs, gathering up her supplies to eagerly show to her. Wedge, baffled, edged up to the doors.

"It's good to see you both safe," Valkyrja sighed, moving to grab Barrett in a gentle hug. Wedge was even more surprised to see him respond to it. "I was worried. When that reactor blew up, I thought you didn't make it. I came as fast as I could."

"I'm glad you came, Val," Barret replied. Wedge could hear the tiredness in his voice; something he had never heard from him before. "Marlene missed you."

"Not you?" The woman teased, poking him in the shoulder. She laughed at the face he made. "I'm just kidding. I know you did. I missed the both of you too. The temple had to be shut down because of the reactor going down, so I'll be here until it's all cleaned up."

"I'm sorry. Not for the explosion, for the temple. I know how much it meant to you." Barret sounded almost apologetic. "So, sorry."

"It's okay." Valkyrja patted his shoulder. "A temple can be replaced. People can't. Now, let's meet you and Marlene's friends. Her letters made me curious about them all!"

"I ain't got none." Wedge paused, a little sting in his chest. "I got family, though."

"Your family, then." Valkyrja smiled, her happiness brilliant underneath the neon red sign of Seventh Heaven. "I've met Wedge and Jessie, but who are the rest? Marlene told me about a Tifa, an Aerith, even a Cloud…"

"Eh… Just wait till you meet em'. They're a good bunch of people. "

"Are they now?"

"I dunno. Cloud's still pretty iffy."

"You're just saying that. I'm sure he's nice."

"Sure I am."


End file.
